


Diablo

by syrren



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Nudity, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrren/pseuds/syrren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Will Cipher (Reverse Bill Cipher) doing a horrible strip dance for Bill Cipher to the tune of Simon Curtis's song Diablo. Honestly its crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diablo

**Author's Note:**

> The streams [elentori](elentori-art.tumblr.com) holds are extremely inspiring. Anyway, I wrote this up at 6 am in the morning on very little sleep so do not blame me for the poor quality.

Simon Curtis blared from the iPod dock. Bill Cipher liked the violent lyrics.

He stood over a trembling Will, grinning in both excitement and power in dominating his alternative form. With a single word he made Will strip, tears springing to his eyes as he jerkily pulled off his bow tie and sweater, shirt, jeans. Red scars bared themselves to the world, little nicks randomly pressed into his skin. The slashed out eye insignia stained his chest, a marker of Reverse Dipper Pines’s previous ownership over him.

Bill ran a finger down the large scar, eyebrow raised as he frowned momentarily. “It should have been me that made that. That damn kid didn’t deserve to touch you. Not when you’re mine to ruin.”

The blue haired demon shivered at this, biting back a whimper. He nodded obediently.

Having been made to dispose of his clothes, Will’s pale skin was fully exposed. He clutched his sweater in his hands, the blue material draping over his arms and hiding away his waist. Bill let the fabric shield stay for now - it would be thrown aside soon enough.

Will would be on his knees, head down, soon enough.

The meeker Cipher was always so easy to dominate, never struggling against Bill. Reverse Dipper obviously had already broken him in. Usually Bill needed a bit of a challenge, and Will could never provide that, but he was also an easy target. He was useful for when the golden haired demon needed to be aggressive with no restraint.

Looping an arm around Will’s waist and laying his hand on the other’s lower back, Bill tugged him closer. “Super Psycho Love” switched out to “Diablo”, its long introduction beginning.

Scratch that. Will Cipher was _usually_ easy to dominate. There were occasions here and there when Will built up enough confidence to actually contribute, which was usually offset by external influences. And really, the blond should have known better than to let a song play that described him so well.

Confidence, and subsequently adrenaline, rushed through the shy demon’s veins when he recognized the song playing. Ripping Bill’s hand from his ass, he pushed his counterpart aside. Amused by this new change in behavior, Bill let him continue without protest.

“ _Here’s the thing, yeah we started out friends_.”

The blue haired demon started lip singing along midway into the sentence, forcing a foot forward as he tried to pick up the rhythm. Feeling more comfortable with each word, Will closed his eyes and tilted his head up. By the time Curtis made it to “lies” he was dipping his shoulders and swaying his hips more noticeably with each beat.

“ _Thought that I knew you, but you were disguised_.”

He lifted his right foot and kicked it back down to the side so that it would land on the pads of his toes, accentuating “disguised”. When his foot hit the ground he threw the sweater he held to the side towards Bill, who did not bother to catch it. Instead the blond let the sweater hit him and raised an eyebrow at Will.

Keeping his eyes closed and singing along silently, Will continued his dance. He trembled as he did so, but he did his best to ignore it. With each beat he threw his hips to the side, making vague hand gestures to accompany the lyrics as he saw fit. He waited until the chorus to finally open his eyes and pointed at Bill as he mouthed, “You’re the devil, you’re a filthy piece of trash.”

“ _Gonna let you kiss my ass_.”

At this Will placed his hands on his love-handles and swayed his hips, turning to the side halfway to punctuate “ass.” Each time the line came up he repeated this, though it was the most suggestive move he accomplished during the entire song. His limbs were stiff and trembling from his inherent nervousness but even Bill had to admit that the demon put in an incredible amount of effort into his dance.

And somehow, despite his complete lack of clothes, his dance did not strike as much of a strip dance.

Which, therefore, was wasting Bill’s time.

Once the song had finished, Will’s bravery ebbed. With trembling hands he picked up his sweater gently and held it once more in front of his waist. He didn’t need to glance up at Bill to know his reaction - which was a good thing considering the blue haired demon didn’t believe he could meet Bill’s gaze now. Will hung his head in guilt, eyes dampening and bottom lip trembling.

Bill stared at him, lips tugged into a disapproving frown of impatience and disgust. The display had gone too far for his taste.

“Really? Are you done?”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”


End file.
